


Intrusion

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: He meant to leave. He truly did. But just as he was turning on his heel, he heard Tony say something, dark and muffled by the sound of the water. Peter strains to hear what he’s saying, and his stomach flips when the very distinct sound of skin slapping on skin starts to filter into the hallway.





	Intrusion

“Mr. Stark?”

Peter pads quietly across Tony’s living room. He’d already checked the lab only to find it empty, and now he isn’t here, the only other place Peter knows Tony to spend time during the day.

Thinking Tony might be sick, or maybe just tired, Peter makes his way to his room. The door is ajar, so he pushes it open, frowning when he sees that Tony isn’t here, either. Tony’s shirt crumpled on the otherwise spotless floor catches Peter’s eye, and he steps over to pick it up. It’s damp with sweat and smells of oil, and Peter suddenly recognizes the din of a shower running.

Slowly, Peter makes his way to the bathroom on the far side of Tony’s room. He turns a corner into a short hallway leading to the bathroom door, the floor littered with Tony’s pants and underwear, along with a bra and a pair of panties. Peter’s face heats up when he realizes that Tony and Pepper are in the shower together.

He meant to leave. He truly did. But just as he was turning on his heel, he heard Tony say something, dark and muffled by the sound of the water. Peter strains to hear what he’s saying, and his stomach flips when the very distinct sound of skin slapping on skin starts to filter into the hallway.

Peter isn’t sure why he thought it would be an acceptable idea to tiptoe to the door, but that’s where he is now, listening to his mentor have sex with his fiancée. Loudly. It turns out Tony is very vocal. Pepper makes soft, thin noises, but Peter can barely hear them over Tony talking, grunting.

Tony’s shirt is still squeezed tight in one of Peter’s hands, while the other takes it upon itself to palm Peter’s growing erection in his jeans. Peter swallows, listening closely to every sound Tony makes. By the time Peter is leaking in his underwear, Tony’s noises grow more intense, and Peter nearly creams his pants right there when he hears Tony murmur, “Gonna come, Pepper. You gonna let me fill you up?”

Peter can’t hear exactly what Pepper says, but he can hear Tony’s dissatisfied grunt, followed by a quiet, “Alright.” The sound of slapping stops, and there is a beat of silence before Peter hears Tony sigh harshly. Peter can only imagine what Tony decided to do, but the idea of Tony pulling out and finishing himself over Pepper’s ass has Peter wanting to take his cock out and jerk off right here, hiding the evidence in Tony’s already ruined shirt.

But the water shuts off.

Peter bolts, making his way back to the lab to wait for Tony, hoping that he can hide his boner and his blush.

Tony strolls into the lab a few minutes later, smiling at Peter. “Hey, sorry if you had to wait very long, I was in the shower.”

Peter nods, resisting the urge to blurt out that he knew exactly where he was and what he was doing. Instead Peter just watches Tony inspect his current project laid out on a bench. His hair is still damp, lying soft on his head instead of its usual position of being held up by gel. The skin on his neck is flushed, and his pupils are still blown. Peter thinks he might pass out when his eyes drift downward, and Tony’s cock is still half hard in his sleep pants, not yet flaccid due to how recently his orgasm was.

“You alright?” Tony asks, stepping to stand in front of the chair Peter sits in. “Your face is all red. Are you sick?”

Tony presses his hand to Peter’s forehead, and his cock jumps in his underwear to think that it might be the hand that Tony just used to get himself off. “No, ah, no, I’m good, just…”

“Hot?” Tony finishes. “It is hot down here. Why don’t you take that sweater off, I’ll grab you one of my-…”

Peter freezes when Tony looks at his lap. He dares to look down, praying to any god who might be listening that he isn’t obviously hard. Perhaps worse, Peter follows Tony’s gaze and sees that he is still clutching the man’s dirty t-shirt in his lap. Shit.

“Where did you-?” Tony asks as he eyes the shirt, recognizing it as the one he had been wearing earlier. Tony thinks back to where he took it off, the memory of Pepper slipping it over his head in his bedroom as they made their way to the shower still fresh in his mind. Tony finally looks back to Peter’s eyes, his voice sympathetic as he murmurs, “Oh geez, kid.”

He didn’t think it could happen, but Peter’s face gets a little hotter, shame welling up in his chest. “I’m so sorry.”

Tony scoffs. “What are you sorry for? You come here at the same time every day, I should have been ready for you to get here.” Tony pauses before asking cautiously, as if he didn’t already know the answer, “Did you, ah, hear anything?”

“Pretty sure I heard everything.” Peter mutters, his eyes glued to his feet.

“God.” Tony sighs, a blush of his own rising to his cheeks. “I’m sorry, that’s not something you should have to worry about hearing when you come here. I understand if you want to go home, I can’t think of anything more gross than having to hear-“ Tony’s sentence breaks off when he grabs his shirt out of Peter’s lap, uncovering Peter’s extremely visible erection. “Oh. Wow, okay.”

Peter stuffs his hands in his lap, repeating, “I’m so sorry.”

Tony works his jaw, finally saying, “I mean, don’t be sorry, just…” Tony scratches the back of his head, looking to the door leading out of the lab. “Do you want me to leave and let you, ah, handle that?”

Peter shakes his head. “Let’s, can we just get to work and forget about it?”

Tony nods slowly, returning to his work bench and allowing Peter to adjust himself in his underwear before joining him.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://rubberupandmakeitstarker.tumblr.com/


End file.
